Hana no Kenshin 花の献身
by SilverReplay
Summary: [Flower Dedication] I wait for you. Reigisa


_**Hana no Kenshin [**__**花の献身**__**]**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 8: 10/8/14

**Prompt: Abandoned locations (asylums, hospitals, towns, carnivals, etc.)**

_Summary: [Flower Dedication] I wait for you. Reigisa_

...

The wind rustled the fallen leaves, the crackling only a mere background noise. I had grown use to it over the years, the slight creaking of the wood, rotted and aged green, echoed in the breeze. I could faintly hear the chimes of rusted pieces of metal as the clanged against one another. Listening carefully, I could even hear the howling of the long abandoned park. Over the years, weeds have run rampart over the land, the dirty green greenery a stark contrast to the lush colorful fields of yesteryears. I ran a finger softly over the worn old faded letters of the park sign, tracing the name "Iwatobi." How long was it, exactly, when we last met here?

Brushing a blue strand of hair, a tap the dark red glasses back up onto my nose. I haven't swam since that time. I can't bring myself to. You were the one that gave me the passion, and like a tsunami you crashed into my life. And then, you disappeared, like the tide, you eventually retreated back to where you once came. And I'm left behind.

Why did you leave me, Nagisa?

The ring tone of splashing water and the squawks of seagulls caught my attention. Pulling out my phone, I replaced it. It was only Makoto-senpai. A buzz made me pull it back out. Oh, he sent a text.

**To: Ryugazaki Rei**

**From: Tachibana Makoto**

**Are you still at that abandoned park?**

**You have to give up. It's been over 10 years already.**

Does it look like I care? I turned off my phone, knowing senpai, he'll send off more texts because I didn't reply, that worrywart. Walking through the empty park, scenes flashed through my mind. The only reoccurring concept was bright laughter, sunshine, and a personality so charismatic, it drew me in like a moth to a flame. I made it eventually to a little stone marker. Time has worn down the edges, chips had begun to form on the stone, the engraving long faded. Kneeling down, my all black attire fit perfectly with the ground. I could never bring myself to plant flowers here, because I know kids sometimes took dares, but they never ventured here. The dark black sand from Hawaii, ones I had specially imported here because it was _his_ fascination at one time, scared them off. Palming the bouquet of flowers, I softly recited all of the characteristics of the flowers and their meanings to the grave stone.

Shion (Aster tataricus), it means remembrance. I won't forget you. The light purple flowering blooms on a long green stem, the remind me of your simplicity, of how the simplest things could bring a smile to your face. Even in the first year of our anniversary, you did not begrudge me on my lack of tactics or romance, you still cherished that attempt to sew a penguin plushy until your dying day.

Buruberu (Bluebells), it means grateful. The sweet scented violet-blue bells reminded me of your laugh, a melody I can hear even in the lightest breezes, the softest waves, the quietest whispers.

Tsubaki (Camellia /Red/), it means in love, perishing with grace. Dark red, the blossom to the military is ill-will, but to me it is simple. I never expected you to leave me so soon, I never expected you to leave me ever.

Tsubaki (Camellia /Yellow/), it means longing. I still long to you this day.

Tsubaki (Camellia /White/), it means waiting. I still wait for the day that I can join you. You made me promise, that fateful day, that I will not follow you unless through natural causes. I will honor this commitment, but I still wait here, in this park where we first had our date and later firsts thereafter, waiting for the day where I can join you.

Suisen (Daffodil), it means respect. The yellow buds, the color as distinctive as your hair, it reminds me of your exuberance, the light that even eclipses the sun.

Wasurenagusa (Forget-me-not), it means true love. My love for you, nothing else can be said. Nagisa, your insecurities sometimes scare me, as much as the idea of you leaving me are. I never understood why you feared me leaving you for something else because you were the best thing to ever happen to me.

Benibara (Rose /Red/), it means love, in love. I can't say anything else. You were always hung up on the idea of romance, something I could not always give, but you appreciated my attempts nonetheless.

Bara (Rose /White/), it means innocence, silence, devotion. You were a pervert. Nothing about you is innocent, yet whenever I think of you, I always see you as such. A conundrum, really. I guess to me, you are as innocent as snow, so pure that I feel as if I had tainted your angelic grace with my own dirty soul. You were silent in your sufferings. You never told me of the cancer invading your body, leaving for months at a time to 'visit' your elderly grandparents. I never found out until your body started to fail. I devoted the rest of my years to you, just like you had devoted yourself to me. I spent 5 years at your side, only to watch you waste away. But your ghost is still here with me, I can feel you lingering around everywhere. There is nothing that does not remind me of you.

Hyakunichisou (Zinnia), it means loyalty. A bright flower, orange and extravagant, it reminds me of your bold personality and loud talk. It reminds me of your dedication and determination, especially to make me yours, something I thought was impossible, but now, something I can't regret.

All this I promise you, and all that you have given me.

What I can never give you is a suitopi (sweet pea), because I can never say goodbye to your memory.

I will wait for you.

Forever, Nagisa.

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

8/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
